


Proposal

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Fluff, M/M, adrinath august 2k18, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 13:Proposal|Rivals





	Proposal

 

“I have a proposal.”

Nathaniel looked up from his sketch book to see his boyfriend of three years leaning over the kitchen counter to offer him a blue ring pop. He stared at the piece of candy for a moment before looking up at Adrien.

“You know,” he said, taking the offering, “if this was a different ring, that statement would have had a very different meaning.”

Big green eyes blinked in confusion. The redhead indicated to the ring pop he had slipped onto the third finger on his left hand.

“Oh!” He smiled, finally connecting the dots. “Someday, but not right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “What’s your proposal?”

The blonde bounded around the counter to come sit in the barstool next to him, a ridiculous giddy smile on his lips that already had Nathaniel bubbly.

“You. Me. Ring pops. Fun dip. Pixy stix. Popcorn. All night Soul Eater marathon.”

Nathaniel tapped his lips with his pencil, humming in thought. “Throw in an actual dinner and some chocolate and you’re on.”

“Whaaaaaat?” the model complained. “But the lack of substantial food is half the fun!”

“Oh no. I know how you get when hyped up on sugar with no carbs to balance it out. Absolutely not.”

“What if dinner is crêpes?”

“Savory crêpes.”

“Strawberries are savory.”

“Adrien, no.”

“Waffles?”

“Without any chocolate chips in them.”

“Fine by me.”

“Or a ridiculous amount of maple syrup.”

“Define _ridiculous.”_

_“Adrien, **no**.”_


End file.
